


Apple of my Eye

by TheStripedFlamingo



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt Antoni Porowski, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Protective Bobby Berk, Protective Jonathan Van Ness, Protective Karamo Brown, Protective Tan France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStripedFlamingo/pseuds/TheStripedFlamingo
Summary: Sometimes, Antoni just can't hold on anymore.ORAntoni receives cruel hate comments after season 2 airs and he needs help.
Relationships: Antoni Porowski & Bobby Berk, Antoni Porowski & Jonathan Van Ness, Antoni Porowski & Karamo Brown, Antoni Porowski & Tan France
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THE FIVE ARE DATING!   
I noticed there is a lack of Queer eye fan fiction so I decided to make some myself :)   
Enjoy.

“Worthless”  
“Useless”  
“Can’t cook”  
“Annoying”  
“You’re not even gay”   
“You don’t deserve Queer Eye”  
“Kill yourself.”  
Waste of oxygen”

Thoughts like these swam through Antoni’s head every hour of the day. They never used too, but ever since the release of the second season of Queer Eye people had found even more things to mock him with than last season.   
But unlike last season’s comments that were all jokes about avocados. The comments and messages he receives every second are much viler and while he used to be able to shrug it off now he finds it difficult to get out of the bed in the morning. He goes around every day with a fake smile not wanting to alert his cast members and best friends. But it wasn’t working.   
The other 4 members of the fabulous five were incredibly concerned about their best friend who seemed to has gone back to the shy and unconfident person they knew when the show first started. They tried to talk to the food expert but he always found a way to change the subject and the others allowed it because they didn’t want to push too much and cause him to retract himself further from them.  
The five were driving back to their loft after a busy day of press. It was only about 5:30 in the afternoon but they were all exhausted from their day. Bobby and Jonathan were sat in the front seat chatting while Antoni sat in the middle of Karamo and Tan listen to their conversation as he rested his head on Tan’s should enjoying the soothing hand in his hair as he felt himself relax in the presence of his best friends.   
After another 15 minutes, they pulled back into their loft where they had yet to leave as they were preparing to head to Kansas to film their next season. Tan nudged Antoni slightly seeing as the boy had his eyes shut and they began to make their way out of the car and into the building.   
The five entered the loft and Antoni ran to the kitchen to make a quick dinner for everyone while Jonathan demanded that they all watch a movie together.   
After about 20 minutes, Antoni had prepared a lovely soup for everyone and he made his way over to the living room where the movie ‘Moana’ was playing. He handed the bowls to each of the guys and took a seat in between Bobby and Tan on the sofa.  
After a while of watching the movie, Antoni turned to his phone as he had already seen this movie many times he decided to reply to some of his DMS as the people who had gained his follow would surely only have kind things to say about him. Wrong.   
As soon as he opened the direct message page he only saw negative things about him, the worst part was that they were people who had liked him and are now calling him useless to the show. Antoni had tried so hard to impress everyone and prove his place. But it seems he has failed. Like always.   
Antoni opened one of the group chats he was in and they had been talking about him.   
“I used to like Antoni, but now he is just annoying. I mean teaching someone how to make a bowl of nuts?”   
“I honestly agree and he brings down the whole show, he is useless. I honestly don’t know how he got this job.”  
“Probably, got on his knees for it.”  
“Lmao yeah, like Johnny, Tan, Karamo and Bobby deserve a better friend. I don’t understand how they can be around Antoni.”  
“They are probably waiting for the day that Antoni dies. That's why I am still around.’   
Antoni shut his phone off in anger and heartbreak. He opened his hand and let his phone fall to the ground making a loud enough bang to get the attention of the four who immediately turned their heads. Faces going from content to concerned  
“Ant, you okay?” Bobby asked as he took one of the younger mans hands and squeezed it tightly on his own. Antoni’s eyes filled with tears at the question and before he could hide it he let out a sob and leaned into Bobby who had opened his arms for the younger man.   
The sound of Antoni’s chocked sobs had all of the others in tears themselves, sure he cries when he is around the heroes, but this is a completely different cry. It’s heartbreaking.   
“Shh, it's okay, I've got you.” Bobby tried to soothe the crying man in his arms rubbing his back softly and rocking ever so slightly.   
Tan tore his eyes away from the scene, the sight of his hurt brother wasn’t something he ever liked seeing. While he tried to concentrate on something other than Antoni’s cries as he tried to calm himself. Tan spotted Antoni’s phone that had been dropped and Tan felt his heart drop, he had a pretty good inkling at what had upset Antoni so much.   
Tan reached down and picked up the phone and unlocked it, the screen was still open on the Twitter group chat and Tan got a good look at what these people were saying about his Antoni.   
Tan felt anger fill his whole body as he turned to face Antoni once again who was now released from Bobby’s embrace and was being fussed over by Jonathan who was pressing multiple kisses to the boy's wet cheeks.  
Tan stood up and went to kneel in front of Antoni the open phone still in his hand. As Antoni’s gaze moved from Johnny to his best friend he found that Tan’s eyes were now filled with protectiveness and anger.   
“Antoni, please tell me you're not believing any of these words. Tell me you don’t think you're useless, tell me you are happy.” Tan asked as he cupped the man's face in his hands.   
“Tanny, I-I. If I died today, the world would still turn, the sun would still rise, and the seasons would change.” That was all Tan would allow himself to hear before he was pulling Antoni into a tight embrace.   
“Don’t you dare,” Tan spoke, his voice breaking as he pulled away from the hug to look Antoni in the eye. “Don’t you dare tell me that if you ever went away Karamo wouldn’t just wait for you to sniff something gross so he can tease you, don’t you dare tell me he wouldn’t miss you forcing him to try new foods, don’t you dare tell me he wouldn’t miss talking to you about whatever's on your mind.”  
“Don’t you dare tell me that Bobby wouldn’t miss driving you around everywhere and sharing talks about your pasts. Do not tell me that he wouldn’t miss nagging at you to make your bed in the morning or not to skip breakfast.”   
“Don’t you tell me that Jonathan wouldn’t wake up every morning his energy dimmed in knowing he can’t annoy you with his singing. Don’t tell me he wouldn’t go around every day wishing you were with him. Don’t tell me he wouldn’t miss teaching you new things and allowing you to experiment with you are. Or have you to sit next to in the van and play endless games of I Spy.”   
“Don’t you tell me that I wouldn’t sit alone waiting for you to come to sit in my lap, don’t tell me that I would stop having baths as I cherish all our facetime, do not say to me that I wouldn’t stop cooking because its what you are so passionate about. You cannot say to me that if you ever left I wouldn’t spend all of my life missing you, our shopping trips, our bake-offs, our cuddles, having someone truly right for me..”  
Tan paused for a moment to wipe at his eyes before continuing. There was so much more he could say. He truly loved Antoni more than life itself and he would not allow Antoni to feel this way ever again.   
“So, don’t you give me that shit about the world still turning, because without you none of us wouldn’t want that to happen. Without you Antoni Porowski my world would fall apart.” Tan finished and allowed Antoni to fall back into his arms holding him tightly, pressing loving kisses to his hair.   
Tan took a moment to look at the other three around him who were all having a hard time keeping their tears in. Jonathan and Bobby both had tears on their faces and Karamo was trying hard to be strong but it was clear he had been crying. He locked eyes with them and they nodded gently at him saying he had done a good job.   
The rest of their night was filled with ice cream and talking about what could be done so Antoni doesn’t see the hate anymore. It was quickly decided that all social media was going to be deleted from his phone until he was in a better mental state to handle the cruel internet. They also blocked and unfollowed everyone who had sent Antoni any sort of hate small or large. After all that was sorted, they had a group cuddle and watched all the sappy Disney movies that we're able to put a smile on Antoni’s face. 

It was clear Antoni was not going to be leaving Tan’s side for the rest of the evening so when it was time to turn in for the night Tan happily allowed Antoni to crawl into bed with him. Tan pulled the covers over the two of them and pulled Antoni close the younger laying his head into Tan's chest relaxing in the protective arms.   
“Angel. If you ever feel this way ever again, come to me, please. I don’t want you doing something you will regret.” Tan spoke gently grabbing Antoni’s hand that was on his chest and pulling it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.   
“I promise Tanny, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you sooner. I realize how important I am to the people around me. Thanks for helping me realize it before I lost it.” Antoni spoke and Tan let out a sigh of relief, Antoni seemed to have gotten his message.   
“That’s perfect, angel. You’re too important to ever let slip away.” Tan said pressing another kiss to Antoni’s hair as the brunette's eyes began to shut from tiredness. Tan smiled as Antoni subconsciously gripped onto his sleep shirt as he fell into a deep sleep.   
“Sweet dreams beauty” Tan whispered before joining his friend into the dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking obsessed with Queer Eye, like I need help I cannot stop watching it.   
Sorry this was a lot of Tan and Antoni. I just love there friendship so much!


End file.
